Norm
Norm is a robot from Phineas and Ferb that is Heinz Doofenshmirtz's formally evil robot. First mussion Norm was supposedly created by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz after realizing that the only way to destroy his lifetime nemesis Perry the Platypus was to find the true enemy of the platypus: not any weapon or ray gun or duplicatable stunt seen on television, but man. Norm chased after Perry through Danville, trying to destroy him. During Phineas and Ferb's chariot race, Norm ran into the ox statue outside Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus, dislodging the ox head and causing it to fall on him. Still wearing the ox head, Norm resumed his pursuit of Perry, and began chasing Phineas and Ferb's chariot after Phineas picked up Perry. Seeing Norm behind them, they think Norm is the Minotaur from Greek mythology. Still chasing after the chariot, Norm enters the National History Museum, and towers over Candace. Believing him to be human, she yells at him, as Perry switches him off. Falling to the ground, Candacе believes she has turned him to stone. After everybody leaves, Doofenshmirtz returns to turn Norm on, but not before Perry puts a platypus hat over him. ("Greece Lightning") Working with Agent P A few episodes later, Perry the Platypus asks Doofenshmirtz to borrow Norm for a mission to destroy a CD containing footage of Perry's exploits. Perry takes Norm and rides in his back, stealing the CD from Candace Flynn's hand at the Flynn-Fletcher house. They run back to return the CD to the Agency HQ, but are pursued by Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. As they are running, Norm informs Perry he is running low on oil. Stopping at an oil-depot, Norm is filled back up with oil, but because the three return to catch them; Agent P does not put the oil cap on. Running away causes Norm to leak profusely. Then, heading to a bridge, Norm is stuck in a predicament as he is hanging by his legs on the split bridge. Falling to the lake, Norm escapes it and becomes part of The Agency even though Major Monogram thought it was a little weird because he wasn't an animal. Monogram then states "We should fire him." Carl dons his clipboard and responds "I am already on it, Sir."("Traffic Cam Caper") Hail Doofania! After being fired from the Agency, Norm returns to the employ of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and is soon helping the Doctor build an evil country to call his own, Doofania. He provides the obligatory "Whatcha doin'?" moment that Isabella normally says, comments on how Heinz is "a little old to be building a fort", drills to help Doof, and is present at the unveiling of the country itself. He also plays the instrumental accompaniment to the national anthem, Hail Doofania!, using his built-in record player. The country soon sinks to the bottom of the bay from Phineas and Ferb's Big idea for Isabella, and lacking anything better to do, he and Doofenshmirtz attempt and fail at playing a game of Hide-and-Seek. However, it is soon discovered that Norm doesn't understand hide-and-seek, trying to hide behind poles. After some explaining, he hides well behind boxes, though with the metaphoric "I wonder where Norm is?" he responds "I'm right here, sir!" ("Hail Doofania!") Cooking for L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Some time later, Norm helps Doofenshmirtz cook for his press meeting with the evil group League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investment in Naughtiness (L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.). Norm seems to have developed an attitude, being defiant towards the Doctor and pointing out his flaws. ("Nerdy Dancin'") Later adventures *In Undercover Carl, Norm wants Doofenshmirtz to make him a girlfriend/wife out of blue raspberry Popsicle sticks. Background Information *Norm is still kept by Heinz Doofenshmirtz in his apartment even though he failed his mission. *Norm's voice actor John Viener is a head writer on Family Guy, where Dan worked in directing until 2007. *In Hail Doofania!, Norm's mouth stays frozen, and whenever he talks, a light would flash in his mouth, causing his "teeth" to flash from white to neon green and back again. Oddly, in Traffic Cam Caper, he is able to change facial expression (i.e. at the very end, his mouth forms a straight line after he says "I'm Norm".) *Norm has saved Doofenshmirtz life from his own inator. ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") *In the episode "Hail Doofania!" when Doofania gets popped, Norm falls in the water, but yet he can still talk, even though he is a robot, though this may be because he run on squirrel power. *He was an O.W.C.A. agent, but was fired the same day. ("Traffic Cam Caper") *In "Canderemy", he is combined with Heinz, and later a refridgerator.. *Norm has a prototype head that has black hair, a unibrow and very sarcastic. ("Candace Disconnected") Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across The 2nd Dimension Norm appears on the heads of several Normbots Alternative Heinz Doofenshmirtz created, but get destroyed by the Resistance emebers and at least one by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Gallery Norm_holds_Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Norm holding Heinz Norm_and_his_bride_1.jpg|Norm with his candy wife Norm After Burners.jpg|Norm on rocket skates Appearances *"Greece Lightning" (First appearance) *"Traffic Cam Caper" *"Hail Doofania!" *"At the Car Wash" (Cameo) *"Nerdy Dancin'" *"Undercover Carl" *"Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" (Cameo) *"Canderemy" *"Ask a Foolish Question" (Speaking cameo) *"Candace Disconnected" (Mentioned) *"A Real Boy" Category:Robots Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:characters Category:Males Category:Giants Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Singing Characters